Skylanders: Fusion
"May the Fusion Be With You!" -The Game's Tagline. Skylanders: Fusion is a new skylanders fan game set to launch in 2016. It will be released for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, PS3, Wii U, and Tablet. Story A long time ago, 20 legendary guardians, The Fusion Force, Protected the Fusion-Box, an almighty artifact with the power of combining any 2 beings. Now kaos has gotten a hold of it, and sent the fusion force to earth. Now you must use the new fusion portal to bring them back to skylands to stop kaos! Each element now gets- 2 Fusion Force- skylanders that can fuse using the power of the fusion portal. 2 cores 1 repose The fusion portal is unique. It acts as a regular portal until you press the red fusion button on it. then two smaller portals come out from under the base of the portal, and a purple dome lowers over the bigger portal. pressing the button again reverses this process. when in fusion mode (2 small portals), you can put one fusion force skylander on each portal, and they will form a new skylander. There are 400 combos total. Characters MAGIC- Ring Leader (Fusion Force) Putty Punisher (Fusion Force) String King (Core) Jackpot (Core) Inferno Spyro (S4) TECH- Blast Off (Fusion Force) Train Reaction (Fusion Force) Spillgore (Core) Power Grim (Core) Sniper Trigger Happy (S4) WATER- Squid Kid (Fusion Force) Scuba Surge (Fusion Force) Lockjaw (Core) Rascool (Core) Power Surge Zap (S3) UNDEAD- Grand Master (Fusion Force) Franken Shock (Fusion Force) Chuckles (Core) Shreddy Bear (Core) Gladiator Chop Chop (S4) LIFE- Weed Speed (Fusion Force) Branch Boss (Fusion Force) Cherry Bomb (Core) Tomahawk (Core) Assassin Stealth Elf (S4) AIR- Thunder Scale (Fusion Force) Wind Wool (Fusion Force) Skyshot (Core) Heli-Yum (Core) Vortex Jet Vac (S4) EARTH- Rock Star (Fusion Force) Flute Brute (Fusion Force) Cliffhanger (Core) Sapphire (Core) Riot Prism Break (S4) FIRE- Hot Rod (Fusion Force) Magma Maximus (Fusion Force) Fraiju (Core) Santa Anna (Core) Magma Monster Eruptor (S4) LIGHT- Sun Block (Fusion Force) Light Speed (Fusion Force) Angler Aura (Core) Projector (Core) Showtime Spotlight (S2) DARK- Shade Shifter (Fusion Force) Night Club (Fusion Force) Hypno (Core) Maelstrom (Core) Shady Blackout (S2) Fusion Force Combos Fusion Force Combos aren't named by activision- They're named by YOU. Let's say you combine Squid Kid and Night Club. you get to name it! Trappable Villains To even out the roster of trappable villains, 3 new light and dark traps will be released for 4.99 each, as well as a Trap Adapter (An atrapter if you will) for 19.99 on launch. When the Trap Adaptor is added, it adds 15 new trappable villains to the game. There will be 2 new air, undead, light, dark, earth, and fire villains, and 3 new magic villains, including a new doom raider. There will be no new villains for life, tech, or water since they already have 6 villains. Magic- Genie Meanie (Doom Raider) Bad Fortune Purple Chompy Fire- Blaze Bomber Loose Cannon Air- Electro-Phant Raven Rocket Dark- Night Sight Shadow Slasher Light- Oogler Doomerang Undead- Knuckledead Bonecrusher Earth- Sand Stormer Cedar Cannoneer Chapters 1. Fusion Temple (Trappable Villains- Blaze Bomber) 2. Road to The Ruins 3. Mabu Defence Force HQ 4. Codename: D.A.R.K (Trappable Villains- Shadow Slasher) 5. Temple of Eyes (Trappable Villains- Night Sight) 6. Out Of Skylands 7. Galactic Chase 8. Time Travel Takedown 9. The First Battle 10. Flashback Fields 11. Golden Pyramid (Trappable Villains- Doomerang, Purple Chompy) 12. Academy Attack 13. Creepy Caverns (Trappable Villains- Knuckledead, Raven Rocket) 14. Raindrop Kingdom 15. Troll Base Raid (Trappable Villains- Loose Cannon, Cedar Cannoneer) 16. Krushing Kaos (Trappable Villains- Bonecrusher) 17. Pirate Seas (AP) 18. Darklight Crypt (AP) 19. Dragon's Peak (AP) 20. Empire Of Ice (AP) 21. Tower Of Time (AP) 22. Sheep Wreck Island (AP) 23. Nightmare Express (AP) 24. Mirror Of Mystery (AP) 25. Sunscraper Spire (AP) 26. Midnight Museum (AP) 27. Atlantic Palace (AP) (Trappable Villains- Oogler) 28. Planet Strange (AP) (Trappable Villains- Bad Fortune) 29. Sky Mines (AP) (Trappable Villains- Electro-Phant) 30. Palace Of Power (AP) (Trappable Villains- Genie Meanie, Sand Stormer) New Traps There will be 6 new traps. 3 dark, 3 light. Aura Angel (Light Angel) Sun Scream (Light Screamer) Solar Spinner (Light Totem) Pandora's Jar (Dark Jughead) Shadow Sands (Dark Hourglass) Freaky Tiki (Dark Tiki) Variants There will be in game variants, for skylanders and villains. * Dark Sun Block * Dark Shade Shifter * Dark Skyshot * Dark Cherry Bomb * Dark Squid Kid * Dark Gladiator Chop Chop * Nitro Light Speed * Nitro Wind Wool * Nitro Power Surge Zap * Shogun Aura Angler * Shogun Hypno * Shogun String King * Shogun Rock Star * Legendary Heli-Yum * Legendary Magma Monster Eruptor * Legendary Shreddy Bear * Legendary Branch Boss * Legendary Ring Leader * Merry Projector * Dark Shadow Slasher (Trapped in Pandora's Jar) * Dark Oogler (Trapped in Aura Angel) * Candy Cane Bad Fortune (Trapped in Rune Rocket) * Legendary Bonecrusher (Trapped in Dream Piercer) * Shogun Raven Rocket (Trapped in Tempest Timer) Starter Packs, Trap Adaptors, and Pricing Console/Tablet starter- Sun Block, Shade Shifter, Skyshot, Portal, Game, Cards and Stickers, Card Game Rule sheet and playmat, poster- 74.99 Dark Console/Tablet Starter- Dark Sun Block, Dark Shade Shifter, Dark Skyshot, Dark Squid Kid, Dark Cherry Bomb, Trap Adaptor, Dark Shadow Slasher in Pandora's Jar, Dark Oogler in Aura Angel, Cards, Stickers, Card game rulesheet and playmat, game, fusion portal, Collectors Poster- 129.99 Collectors Edition Console/Tablet- Regular Starter Pack, SSA Ruins Display Diorama, Trap Adaptor, Aura Angel, Sun Scream, Solar Spinner,Pandora's Jar, Shadow Sands, Freaky Tiki- 199.99 (Toys R Us Exclusive) Fusion Force Skylander- 14.99 Core/Repose- 7.99 Trap- 4.99 Trap Adaptor- 19.99 Triple Pack (2 cores, 1 Repose)- 24.99 Adventure Pack (Skylander, Level Piece, 2 Magic Items)- 24.99 Throwback Trap- 4.99 Trap 3 Pack- 14.99 Other StuffCategory:GamesCategory:ZapNorris The main theme song played in the trailers is "Cherry Bomb" by the Runaways.